Cursed Box
by Distant love
Summary: Summary: fai and yuui were supposed to have a fun day together in the garden until they discover a box and decided to open it which ended up bringing chaos and death to their whole kingdom along with causing the twins nothing but misery.


**Tsubasa does not belong me!**

**Chapter 1. Box of misery Pt.1**

"You two be careful in the garden okay."

The twin's mother said looking at her two boy's with a smile.

"We'll be okay! I'll make sure to take care of Yuui!"

Said the twin on the right with a very enthusiastic tone as he tightened his grip on his brother's hand and took off with him out of their mother's room down the hallway.

"Fai slow down!"

Yuui said laughing a little trying to catch up with his brother's speed who didn't seem like he was going to slow down no matter how much he protested.

"We're almost their Yuui!"

Fai said happily running even faster now down the long hallway half dragging his brother along.

...

"I told you we were gonna get their Yuui!"

Fai said happily clasping his little hands together while his brother yuui stood their with his hands to his knees completely out of breath from running three floors down just to get to the garden.

"Yeah...we really did."

Suddenly, fai grabbed his hand and started running once again with yuui out the door and into the crisp morning air down the short set of stairs onto the cool pavement. The huge circular garden was filled with all kinds of colorful flowers with a small pond in the center with giant Koi fish swimming around.

"Come on Yuui! You couldn't be out of energy already!"

Fai said noticing how he was practically dragging his brother now.

Yuui breathlessly laughed at his brother's comment because he knew he was right, but it's not his fault that his brother couldn't sleep and all he did was talk and bother him through most of the night and somehow was still energetic in the morning.

"Only you could ever be full of energy fai."

Yuui replied with a small smile when his foot suddenly hit something hard causing him to trip over and fall, accidentally bringing fai down with him who fell face first to the ground.

Fai groaned a little and sat up on his knees when he turned and saw his brother still on the ground.

"Yuui are you okay!"

Fai asked as he quickly got up from the ground and went over to his brother lifting him up by the collar of his shirt off the ground.

"I'm okay fai."

Yuui said with a small smile as he dusted himself off and looked back over his shoulder to see what he tripped over.

"What's this?"

He said picking up a small eerie looking box that weighed almost nothing in yuui's hands while he held it up to fai for him to look at.

"Did mother lose her jewelry box?"

Fai asked curiously while looking at the box, running a finger over the detailed design of little spiders that looked as if they were crawling all over the small rectangular box that looked like any normal jewelry box if it weren't for the spiders.

Yuui shook his head and touched the realistic looking marble spider that was on the cover of the box.

"I don't think so, mother never comes outside with her jewelry box."

"Oh."

Fai studied the details on the box with much curiosity when his fingers ran over a little hole on the front side of the box which he assumed was probably the key hole.

"Hey Yuui lets open it!"

Fai said excitedly.

"I don't know fai...anyways, it needs a key."

Yuui said getting this weird feeling from the box as he held it in his hands, a feeling that's telling him in the back of his mind to throw it to the side and forget about it, but of course curiosity got the better of him along with fai's persistence of wanting to open it.

Fai took yuui by the hand snapping his brother from his thoughts and gave him a huge grin.

"Come on Yuui, I know a way to open it."

"You do?"

"Yup!"

Fai gripped yuui's hand and started to dart off in the direction of their house practically dragging his brother once again through the garden and back into the huge mansion that they lived in.

"Fai!...slow down!"

Yuui said hugging the box close to his chest holding it as tight as possible so that he won't drop it.

"Don't worry Yuui, were gonna get their before you know it!"

"Fai..."

...

"See, I told you we were gonna get here Yuui!"

Fai said with a smile having to run with fai three floors up was not an easy task. Fai went over to the door and reached up to the knob barely reaching and locked it. Yuui sat on the floor breathlessly placing the box on the carpet.

"Yup...we sure did."

He said tiredly when he heard fai opening up his drawers.

"What are you looking for fai?"

Yuui asked curiously as he watched his brother toss random stuff onto the floor, some of it being stuff that he didn't even recognize or knew that he had.

"Found it!"

Fai exclaimed hiding whatever he found behind his back and ran back over to Yuui taking a seat across from his brother and the box.

"But first, you have to promise me that you won't tell nobody that I had this in here Yuui."

Fai said seriously holding out his pinky.

Yuui looked at his brother a little nervously reaching over and hesitantly taking his brother's pinky in his. Fai smiled and took away his hand bringing out the found item and pointing the sharp object at Yuui making his brother gasp.

"Don't point that at me!"

Yuui said backing away from the knife looking Terrified. Fai smiled apologetically and set the knife on the floor feeling guilty for scaring his brother like that figuring he should have told him first before showing it to him...or pointing it at him.

"Sorry Yuui."

Fai said crawling over to his brother and hugging him from the side.

"I didn't mean to point the knife at you, i just got over excited again."

He said hugging his brother tighter.

Yuui sighed and hugged him back knowing in his heart that fai meant what he said.

"Alright then, i forgive you."

"You promise not to tell anybody about the knife?"

Fai asked letting go of his brother and looked back at the knife. Yuui shook his head with a small smile.

"We made a pinky promise remember?"

Fai smiled happily and crawled back over to his spot.

Yuui relaxed a little after that and scooted back to where he was sitting watching fai pick up the knife.

"Thanks yuui!"

"Where did you get the knife from anyways?"

Yuui asked, but his brother had already started picking at the keyhole with the knife in full concentration to the point nothing can distract him.

"Be careful fai."

Yuui said in a worried tone as he watched fai pick at the key hole with the knife.

"Almost their..."

Fai said twisting and turning the knife even harder now at the keyhole until he heard a loud _kachink!_

"Got it!"

Yuui sighed in relief when his brother tossed the knife to the side and looked at the box getting ready to open it when he stopped and looked at Yuui.

"You should open it Yuui, you found it so you should be the one to open it."

Fai said shoving the box to into yuui's arms.

"But fai-

"Lets say this is a 'sorry for scaring you' thing."

"Alright then."

He said taking the box and hovered his hand over the lid when he suddenly got that bad feeling again. The voice in the back of his mind screaming at him to not open it.

"Well, open it!"

Fai said excitedly wanting to see what was inside as he squirmed in his place.

'I guess it shouldn't be bad, fai doesn't seem to sense anything from it...maybe it's just me?'

Yuui thought looking at the spider covered box, his hand was already on the lid ready to open it at any time.

'It must be me.'

He thought with a shrug and proceeded with flipping up the lid.

Fai watched his brother closely noticing how he was tentative to open it and he to was feeling just as nervous especially when they first found it but thought maybe it was just him and shook away the feeling because curiosity also got the better of him.

"Well, what's inside Yuui?"

Yuui stared into the box curiously seeing nothing but darkness.

"I don't know...their's nothing insi-_Ahhhhhh!"_

Yuui screamed loudly making fai jump back a little when he saw tons of tiny black spiders crawling up his brother's arms.

_"YUUI!"_

Fai screamed and looked around frantically for something to swipe away the spiders off.

_"FAI! HELP ME!"_

Yuui cried as more and more spiders crawled onto him all over his body with some dropping onto the floor.

"Put down the box Yuui!"

Fai said taking a blanket off of their bed.

Yuui tried to pull his hands off the box and when he realized he couldn't he started to panic with tears starting to run down his face when he felt the spiders crawling up his neck.

"Fai! help! I'm scared-_GACK!_"

The tiny spiders made their way to his face and some even went inside of his mouth.

Fai ran over to Yuui and started to pat his brother down with the blanket hoping that would help swipe away at the spiders until he saw that the spiders started to crawl up the blanket instead and quickly tossed the blanket to the side.

Millions of tiny baby spiders started to all come out of the box crawling all over the floor now with lots of them escaping under the door and through the window.

"Hold on Yuui!"

Fai started to panic as he watched the baby spiders infest their room and some already started crawling up his legs. He just wanted to break down right then and their when he suddenly remembered his brother after hearing choking sounds coming from him.

"Yuui!"

He quickly ran over to his brother and grabbed onto the box trying to pull it out if his hands.

"Yuui hang on!"

Fai said gathering up all his strength and finally ripped the box out of his hands falling onto his back until the spiders started crawling onto his arms.

_"Waah!"_

He tossed the box aside and started to swipe the spiders off of him. He looked back at Yuui and noticed that he wasn't crying or choking anymore, but he seemed much more paler than he usually looked.

_"YUUI!"_

Fai screamed and ran over to his brother not even caring anymore if the spiders got on him and started swiping the spiders off his brother with his own hands. Tears started to run down his face when he noticed that his brother was completely unresponsive.

"Yuui please don't die! Don't leave me!"

Fai pleaded falling to his knees and holding his brother up against him in a tight embrace ignorning the spiders that started to crawl up his body.

"Yuui!"

He started to cry into his brother's shoulder listening to the screams that can be heard outside their room.

_'Where are all these spiders coming from?'_

_'I heard screaming from the twins room!'_

_'Whats going on!?'_

Fai could hear muffled voices coming from outside his room when he heard loud footsteps running towards their door.

The door started to rattle from the guards who were outside their door trying to pry it open.

"Open up the door!"

A mans voice called out, but fai didn't respond and stayed with his brother instead as he held onto him for dear life and closing his eyes shut. When the guards received no response from either of the twins, they started to kick at the door until it flew open revealing a spider infested room, but they were even more shocked to when they saw fai and yuui covered in nothing but spiders.

The guards quickly ran over to the two boys and tore them apart each of them taking one of the brothers and swiping the spiders off of the boys when the guard on the right noticed that yuui wasn't even moving. He turned the boy over and saw how lifeless he looked with blank blue eyes and very pale skin with a couple of spiders crawling out of his mouth.

"Sir...i think this one is dead..."

"Just hurry up and take him to the infirmary! We need to evacuate everybody out of here!"

The guard carrying fai ordered, he was holding onto him tightly struggling with him as fai fought against the guard's tight grip. The other guard nodded his head and carried yuui out of the room.

"Stop moving!"

"Put me down! I have to stay with Yuui!"

Fai yelled in the guards ear as he continued to struggle against the guard's grip until he saw the other guard run with his brother in the opposite direction.

"Yuui..."

He cried and slumped into the guard's arms as he watched his brother disappear from view. He could hear screaming and crying within the castle as the guard ran with him through the spider infested hallways and every once in a while he would stop and swipe the spiders off of them until they finally made it outside of the castle.

Fai watched as people cried holding their dead loved ones in their arms, some screaming for help that probably wasn't even going to come while some that didn't have spiders on them, which were only a few were immediately taken by carriage outside of the kingdom grounds and to the next territory over which he suspected that's where he was going. He saw that the whole area was infested with spiders that came out of such a small box. It was because of him that all of this is happening, that people were dyeing from being consumed by spiders from the inside, that he insisted on opening the box...it was all his fault, it was his fault that his brother is probably dead too.

He gripped the guard's shoulders and hid his face not wanting to watch anymore. He just couldn't take it as he cried his brother's name over and over.

_"Yuui...yuui...yuui..."_

The guard lifted fai off of him and placed him down inside one of the carriges. Fai opened his eyes as he watched the guard lift up the side to the carriage with a loud _clang!_ then locking it before pulling on it a couple of times to make sure it was secure enough as he reached up and pulled down a cover.

_"Alright, they're in the carriage!"_

The guard yelled from outside to the person who was driving it and then ran back to the castle to make sure their were nobody else inside since it was his job to get all of the royalty out of their dead or alive even if it meant he too were to be consumed by the spiders.

Fai sat their as he wipped his tears from his face with the only thought going through his mind was his brother, wondering if he's alright...if he's alive. Somewhere inside of him, he knew his brother was still alive because they were twins after all, so he would definitely know if he was dead.

_"yuui..."_

...

**Thank you to anyone who is actually reading this, whether you leave a review or not. Makes me happy that you took the time to sit and read my story.**

**This is my first Tsubasa Fic that's is actually planned out AND edited so I hope you continue reading it as the story progresses. **

**Their is going to be a part 2 to this coming soon since it's still being currently edited, it wasn't supposed to be in parts but it came out that way.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
